


New Beginnings

by ChippedCupLove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChippedCupLove/pseuds/ChippedCupLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumples comes back from the Underworld after being away from Belle for several weeks with a confession and a surprise waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlsyWalsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlsyWalsy/gifts).



> Rumple + "You did what?" as the prompt sent to me on Tumblr. This fic does include spoilers of the winter finale with a happy twist. They completely ruined the character development of my favorite character, so this is my take on how things will be once he comes back from the Underworld.

Belle was in the living room about to leave to try and find Rumple when she jumped from her seat hearing his voice calling for her.  _He’s back!_ She ran around the corner to the front door and hugged him immediately. “Where have you been?!” She asked, pulling back to look at him. “It was very rude to leave after we had sex without a note, you know.” 

Rumple kept his arms around her waist and smiled. “I’m sorry, Belle. There was an emergency. I was a bit… distracted with my thoughts since we made love after what felt like years of not being together moments before I left.”

Belle bit her lip and blushed. “I left that much of an impression on you?”

“It doesn’t take much for you to make me speechless, Belle.” 

Belle blushed again before walking back into the living room where Rumple followed. His demeanor changed and Belle noticed. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I need to be completely honest with you.” He took a deep breath before he confided in Belle of what he did. “When I gave you the keys to my car to leave and live the life you said you always wanted, I thought I would never see you again and did something I have been guilty about for weeks.”

“Rumple..”

“Emma came to me for Excalibur because she needed to sacrifice herself to save everyone from being sent to the Underworld. I saw an opportunity that I didn’t know would be be possible again before I handed her the sword. I still had some magic in my shop and turned it into a conduit. Instead of sacrificing herself, Miss Swan killed Hook with Excalibur.. transferring all magic from the previous Dark Ones into me.” He opened his bag and pulled out the dagger. “I’m.. I’m the Dark One again, Belle.”

“You did  ** _what_**?!” Belle was furious and pushed herself away from him. 

“Belle, please. Listen to me.” He reached for her hand and she pulled away. “We were in the Underworld for weeks trying to get Hook back. I needed that time to realize the error of my ways. I realized this is what made me break your heart in the first place. Instead of coming to you for help the first time, I betrayed your trust and did things to hurt you that were unforgivable. I thought living my life with magic because I believed I would never see you again was the only thing I could do. I loved being the hero you always knew me to be. I didn’t want the power back.. but I’m a coward. A coward addicted to power when it hurts the people I love I don’t want to be the Dark One anymore. I’m doing the right thing now by being the man you deserve and I’m coming to you for help.” His eyes were filled with tears and a few fell down his cheek. “The only thing in my life that I need to be happy with is you.”

Belle listened carefully to his words. What broke her heart the first time was how he kept secrets and lied to her all because he wanted power. He was never afraid to hurt those in his path to get what he wanted, but his time as a hero showed him that the power was never worth it. Belle was all he needed in his life to be happy. It was a lesson Cora taught him in the Underworld when he never expected to learn anything from her.

“Rumple, I.. I’m angry that you thought magic was the only way you could go on through life without me, but I’m.. proud of you for realizing the mistake you made.”

Rumple couldn’t believe what he was hearing and looked up at her. “What?” 

She smiled and reached out to hold his hand. “You realized that you made a mistake right away. Instead of hiding that mistake from me with another fake dagger, you came to me with the truth and asked for my help. That’s all I ever wanted from you the first time, Rumple. You  _are_ a hero. Heroes have doubts about what they do all the time and that is normal. What you did was wrong but you’re already making up for that by telling me the truth now.” 

Rumple opened his mouth to speak when Belle cut him him off. “I have something to tell you.” She reached over to the coffee table and opened the drawer. Inside it was an envelope with a picture and she handed it to him. “Open it.”

Rumple raised an eyebrow as he opened it. “What is th–” He froze when he pulled out the photograph. “Belle..” It was a sonogram.

Belle smiled as tears filled her eyes, nodding. “I didn’t know where you were when I woke up and went looking for you. I started to feel sick when Emma and Regina found a way to use magic from the Underworld to communicate with me. Doctor Whale ran tests and and they.. and they came back positive.” She smiled. “I’m pregnant. You’re going to be a father, Rumple.” Rumple looked at Belle in tears as they fell down his face. “I’m going to be a father? Again? I.. I’m going to be a father..” 

He was so moved by the news that he hugged and kissed her once again before looking down at the picture. The sonogram was full of hope and a reminder that he had Belle and their unborn child in his life. Two people to remind him to fight the darkness and be the person Belle always knew he could be. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I want the next half to go when Rumple comes back from the Underworld. I want guilt of what he did of being the Dark One again eating at him so much that he remembers how amazing it felt to be free of the darkness. He wants to be that person again and comes to Belle for help like he should have done in the beginning! Be prepared for fluff, angst, and more fluff. I’m still very upset with how they ruined Rumple’s character, so this is not my best writing because I was focusing on that… but I still wanted to share this with you and the Rumbelle fandom. We need some light in this dark tunnel.


End file.
